Undead Knights/Units
This page pertains to relevant data on various units and objects from Undead Knights. Zombies Zombies, also referred to as the undead, serve as the player's troops in battle. Though their actions are controlled by the CPU, they will follow commands by tapping the R''' button on a nearby target. Depending on what type of target they have, zombies will either attack in tandem or trigger a quick time event if enough of them are gathered together. Note that certain enemies have unique qualities when converted into zombie units. Also, zombies will die out eventually if given nothing to do, so refilling their ranks is unavoidable at times. Zombie (UK).png|'''Normal Zombie - Has no outstanding abilities other than being a regular undead. Zombie 2 (UK).png|'Red Zombie' - Zombies created from bombardiers. They explode when thrown at an enemy or slammed on the ground, inflicting heavier damage on nearby foes. Zombie 3 (UK).png|'Yellow Zombie' - Zombies created from Ouroboros knights. They are far more agile than regular zombies and have the ability to jump on their targets. Zombie 4 (UK).png|'Blue Zombie' - Zombies created from alchemists. Has superior stats than a regular zombies and helps players inflict more damage when clinging unto a living foe. Enemy List Minor Enemies= Minor foes that mostly serve as fodder for creating zombies unless stated otherwise. When killed via zombie command, they release 300+ souls. ;Foot Soldiers Soldiers wielding swords to attack their targets. While weak on their own, they can potentially overrun players if left to proliferate. Foot Soldier 1 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 1~6 Foot Soldier 2 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 1~2, 4 Foot Soldier 3 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 6~10 Foot Soldier 4 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 11~15 Foot Soldier 5 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 16~19 Foot Soldier 6 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 20 ;Knights These units will charge at the player with powerful thrusts. Those on horseback are more speedy and durable, making them a bigger threat in smaller spaces. Lancer 1 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 2~5 Lancer 2 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 6 Lancer 3 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 6~7 Knight 1 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 6, 9~10 Knight 2 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 13, 16 ;Archers Bow-wielding soldiers who attack from a distance. Many of them fire arrows from behind a fence or above a watch tower. The best way to avoid their arrows is to use a zombie as a makeshift shield. Archer 1 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 1~4 Archer 2 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 6, 8~9 Archer 3 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 11~12 Archer 4 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 16 ;Sentinels Shield-bearing troops stationed in various keypoint areas. While these units will block combos with ease and attack with cudgels, they are very vulnerable to zombie slam attacks. Sentinel 1 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 1~5 Sentinel 2 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 7 Sentinel 3 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 11, 15 Sentinel 4 (UK).png|'Chapters:' 16, 18 ;Specialists Special troops that utilize special abilities. When turned into a zombie, they will continue to exhibit traces of the skills they possessed before death. Bombardier (UK).png|'Bombardier' - Hurls bombs that periodically explode. Has shorter range compared to archers, though the splash damage of their bombs makes them more problematic. Chapters: 11~14, 18, 20 Ouroboros Knight (UK).png|'Ouroboros Knight' - Inhuman knight made by artificial means. Their longer limbs allow them to perform acrobatic feats and endure more hits from the player. Chapters: 12~16 Alchemist (UK).png|'Alchemist' - Throws vials that produce magical flames. Can automatically stun players if struck with an attack string. Chapters: 14, 17 ;Giants Large-size units that often serve as mid-bosses throughout most chapters. More strong and durable than the average foe, their huge size makes them weak against zombie throws. If converted into a zombie, they will simply flash purple and retain the same attack patterns while fighting on the player's side. When killed instead, they yield 800 souls. Executioner 1 (UK).png|'Executioner (Basic)' Chapters: 1, 3~4, 18 Executioner 2 (UK).png|'Executioner (Advanced)' Chapters: 5, 12, 14~15, 19~20 Dreadnought 1 (UK).png|'Dreadnought (Basic)' Chapters: 8, 12, 15, 17 Dreadnought 2 (UK).png|'Dreadnought (Advanced)' Chapters: 19 ;Creatures Creatures that are neither human nor natural, they cannot be converted into friendly undead. Armored Hog (UK).png|'Armored Hog' - Unusually large hogs covered in armor, their primary mode of attack is ramming at nearby targets. They are exceptionally good at disrupting the player's actions if left on their own devices. Chapters: 4~5, 14 Zombie 5 (UK).png|'Hostile Zombie' - Zombies created by Fatima, they behave the same way as a yellow zombie but with more endurance. These monsters usually attack in groups and sometimes serve as guards during the second half of the game. Chapters: 10, 13~14, 20 |-|Bosses= Duke Gloucester (UK).png|'Duke Gloucester' - As a fighter past his prime, Duke Gloucester's swings aren't anymore damaging than those of an ordinary knight. After sustaining enough damage, he will attempt to bring out the Bugbear will using the lift to stay safe. Defeating it will force him to come down. Chapters: 5 Soul: 2,000 Bugbear (UK).png|'Bugbear' - The first real boss the player faces, its main moves are a fierce charge and a mauling attack. Due to its large size, it will receive more damage if 3 zombies are thrown at it. Chapters: 5 Soul: 1,500 Behemoth (UK).png|'Behemoth' - A violent elephant-like creature, its rampaging attacks are a thing to watch out for. Like with the Behemoth, it is vulnerable to zombie throws, though players need to be mindful of its more aggressive speed. Chapters: 6 Soul: 1,000 Skarsgard 1 (UK).png|'Skarsgard' - Skarsgard is simply a stronger sentinel who can inflict more damage if fought up-close. Despite his large size, he is weak against zombie slams. Chapters: 7 Soul: 1,000 Skarsgard 2 (UK).png|'Undead Skarsgard' - Brought back from the dead, Skarsgard still has the same attack patterns as before. Chapters: 18 Soul: 1,000 Bloody Haggarty 1 (UK).png|'Bloody Haggarty' - Bloody Haggarty will often try to overwhelm players with repeated strikes to keep them from retaliating which is why using zombies as a distraction is essential for survival. He is vulnerable to zombie throws, though his higher health means that players will have to keep on using the same tactics repeatedly until he falls. Chapters: 8 Soul: 1,000 Bloody Haggarty 2 (UK).png|'Undead Bloody Haggarty' - Brought back from the dead, Bloody Haggarty still has the same attack patterns as before. Chapters: 18 Soul: 1,000 Francesca 1 (UK).png|'Francesca' - As the most agile member of the Three Elites, Francesca moves the fastes and is very likely to disrupt the player's actions with quick strikes and acrobatic maneuvers. She is, however, weak against zombie slams and command attacks. Chapters: 9 Soul: 1,000 Francesca 2 (UK).png|'Undead Francesca' - Francesca has the same attack patterns as an undead, but her damage output is much higher than before, making her dangerous if fought without reinforcements. Chapters: 17 Soul: 1,000 Nephilim (UK).png|'Nephilim' - Nephilim's most damaging attack is a stream of poisonous gas that knocks players down. He may also emit short-ranged dark gases and wild sword swings that should be avoided, though it does make it easier for players to throw zombies at him. Chapters: 9, 19 Soul: 3,000 Ouroboros Leader (UK).png|'Ouroboros Leader' - Leading figures of the Ouroboros knights, they are capable of performing the same attacks as their subordinates albeit with more strength behind them. Though they cannot be rendered undead, they do yield a larger number of souls when slain. Chapters: 15, 19 Soul: 800 Venom Angel 1 (UK).png|'Venom Angel Follis' - The Venom Angel has several powerful moves at its disposal. If the player is too far, they will attempt to shoot fierce gusts of wind. But should they be approached, their immediate response is to launch a spinning punch. The creature may also counterattack with clapped strikes. The best way to avoid his ranged attacks is to make good use of evasive rolls. Chapters: 15 Soul: 3,500 Venom Angel 2 (UK).png|'Venom Angel' - This Venom Angel is not very threatening due to being relegated to mid-boss status, though it's still not to be underestimated. Chapters: 20 Soul: 3,500 Follower (UK).png|'Royal Guard' - A worshiper of Fatima, this guard behaves the same way as any other alchemist, but with more health and attack power. Employing zombie slams against him should help, but be sure to avoid the vials he throws out. Chapters: 17, 20 Soul: 800 Jester 2 (UK).png|'Jester' - The Jester will hop about throughout the area and try to attack the player from above with his elongated limbs. His most dangerous attack is a deadly gas that spreads throughout a medium-size radius; after performing this move, the Jester will be dazed momentarily, giving the player some time to damage him. Chapters: 18 Soul: 3,000 King Kirk Gladys (UK).png|'King Kirk Gladys' - When facing King Kirk, players must approach him carefully or they will find themselves blown away by his dark aura. His standard attacks are not very threatening unless players find themselves without any zombies to take the brunt of the damage for them. Chapters: 19 Soul: 3,500 Yggdrasil (UK).png|'Yggdrasil' - The final boss of the game, this creature cannot move on its own. However, it can deploy its roots to attack players at any distance. It may even use all of its roots to perform a dangerous stab attack. The tree itself is rather vulnerable to certain attack strings and Infernal Wraths, so timing is necessary in order to avoid being hit by the roots. Chapters: 20 Soul: 5,000 Tree Cocoon (UK).png|'Tree Cocoon' - The tree cocoons summoned by Yggdrasil can create artificial foot soldiers to attack the player. They also emit damaging dark gases at times. If destroyed by the player, Yggdrasil will simply revive them again. Chapters: 20 Soul: 20 Object List Objects= Barrel (UK).png|'Barrel' Chapters: 1~2, 4~5, 7~14, 16, 18~19 Soul: 50 Wooden Box (UK).png|'Wooden Box' Chapters: 3~5, 7~16, 18~19 Soul: 50 Tableware 1 (UK).png|'Tableware 1' Chapters: 5 Soul: 50 Tableware 2 (UK).png|'Tableware 2' Chapters: 5 Soul: 50 Candelabra (UK).png|'Candelabra' Chapters: 5, 13~15, 17 Soul: 50 Knight Armor 1 (UK).png|'Knight Armor 1' Chapters: 5, 9~10, 13, 15 Soul: 100 Knight Armor 2 (UK).png|'Knight Armor 2' Chapters: 5, 9~10, 13, 15 Soul: 100 Horse Statue (UK).png|'Horse Statue' Chapters: 9~10 Soul: 100 Torture Table (UK).png|'Torture Table' Chapters: 14 Soul: 100 Debris (UK).png|'Debris' Chapters: 2, 11, 14~15 Soul: 500 Throne (UK).png|'Throne' Chapters: 5 Soul: 500 Bookcase (UK).png|'Bookcase' Chapters: 13 Soul: 1,000 Generator 1 (UK).png|'Generator 1' Chapters: 14 Soul: 1,500 Generator 2 (UK).png|'Generator 2' Chapters: 14 Soul: 1,500 |-|Structures= Fence (UK).png|'Fence' - A fence built to block pathways or protect archers. Chapters: 1~4, 6~7, 9, 11~12, 15, 18 Soul: 100 Burning Fence (UK).png|'Burning Fence' - A fence set on fire, it can heavily damage players or zombies if they come in contact with it. Chapters: 6~7, 11, 15 Soul: 500 Iron Fence (UK).png|'Iron Fence' - Serves as a barrier preventing players from passing through a check point until they defeat their current target. Gate 1 (UK).png|'Gate 1' - A gate that bars entrance to certain areas. These can be opened via quick time events or zombie attack commands. Chapters: 6, 9 Soul: 1,000 Gate 2 (UK).png|'Gate 2' Archer Blind (UK).png|'Archer Blind' - A watch tower that enables archers to fire their arrows from high ground. Chapters: 1~3, 8~9, 11~12, 16 Soul: 1,000 House (UK).png|'House' - Used as a form of shelter by archers. Chapters: 6 Soul: 500 Nest (UK).png|'Hog Nest' - Houses armored hogs that spawn endlessly. Destroying them will stop the hogs from appearing. Chapters: 14 Soul: 300 Holy Cocoon (UK).png|'Holy Cocoon' - Contains artificial life forms that will attack the player. Their destruction is mandatory in order to reach the final boss. Chapters: 20 Soul: 500 |-|Weapons & Traps= Ballista (UK).png|'Ballista' - Large bowguns operated by foot soldiers. Has the same trajectory line as archers, but inflicts more damage. Chapters: 16 Soul: 1,000 Catapult (UK).png|'Catapult' - Hurls rocks from a huge distance to inflict splash damage. Chapters: 8, 11, 16 Soul: 1,500 Cannon (UK).png|'Cannon' - Fires cannonballs to destroy the target. Can be commandeered by zombies. Chapters: 11 Spiked Barrel (UK).png|'Spiked Barrel' - A large barrel with spiked attached to it. Chapters: 3 Spiked Ball (UK).png|'Spiked Ball' - A spiked ball used for traps. The first spiked ball encountered by the player is tied to flailing chain while the rest come without it. Chapters: 14~15, 19 Spikes (UK).png|'Spikes' - Spikes that protrude from the floor, these can be dealt with by having a zombie lie down on them. Chapters: 14, 19 Ceiling Spikes (UK).png|'Ceiling Spikes' - Spikes attached via large rack. Although players can stop the trap by employing zombies to pin it down, the spikes will still do damage if they try to jump while walking underneath them. Chapters: 12~13 Mine (UK).png|'Mine' - When stepped on, these mines explode and cause severe damage to the player and their zombies. It's preferable to let the zombies detonate them from a safe distance instead. Chapters: 11, 18 Shredder (UK).png|'Shredder' - The shredder damages any unit that tries to walk close to it, so the only way to disable the trap is to throw 2 zombies at it. Chapters: 12 Bolt Trap (UK).png|'Bolt Trap' - Attached to a wall, this trap fires an endless supply of projectiles at one direction. Chapters: 13~15 Pendulum Blade (UK).png|'Pendulum Blade' - Blades that swing back and forth, they can be stopped via zombie command. Chapters: 12 Cerberus Statue (UK).png|'Cerberus Statue' - Statues that release jets of fire, the player can protect themselves by using zombies as meat shields to absorb the damage. Chapters: 14, 19 Twisted Root (UK).png|'Twisted Root' - Roots used by Yggdrasil to attack the player from any spot. They appear in groups and must be avoided at all costs. Chapters: 20 Category:Unit Types